


(In)visible tears

by Pocketkaito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: Where Makoto dies instead of being saved by Alter Ego. Warning this is sad
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	(In)visible tears

**Author's Note:**

> What if Makoto had said squish while being executed? A Naegami fic because I love my boys so much aaaAAaah.   
> Is this the 2nd fic I post today? Maybe  
> Do I care? No  
> Do I love hurting everyone? Yes  
> Do I only write DR fics about executions? Yes  
> Will my next DR fic be one like these too? Yes

Thump

Closing his eyes

Thump

Sweat on his forhead

Thump

Every shock made his body shake

Thump

A familiar face

Thump

Too late

Now he was gone, dead  
Everyone killed him  
Everyone did it

He was innocent, he truly believed that.  
He tried to smile  
But all that came out were silent sobs  
Invisible tears  
And an internal heartbreak

He cared about no one  
No one?  
No that wasn't true  
He had to care about someone  
Right?

He once cared about someone  
But that someone wasn't there  
Not anymore at least

He let out another sob  
This time it was loud  
He let out more tears  
This time they were visible  
His heart broke some more  
This time his face gave it away

A hug  
A hug?  
A push  
A push?  
Well why did it matter anymore?  
If the person he cared about most wasn't there.  
There would be no point

That was how he saw the world until he met him  
He changed him  
He was better  
He was amazing  
He was beautiful  
But he was no more

Crushed by the secrets the school held  
Crushed by everyone's despair  
Crushed by the responsibility

He adjusted his glasses   
Wiped his tears away  
And put on his mask again

Not a real mask you can wear  
But a mask to hide his emotions  
He wasn't supposed to feel emotions  
Why did he this time then? 

That was a question even he couldn't answer  
Why was anything happening?  
Why was the person he cared about most ripped out of this world.  
He began thinking  
Something he did more  
But other thinking

Thinking about emotions  
Thinking about how life would've been with him  
Thinking about what to do now  
Thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

But now it was time to move on  
No!  
He hadn't had enough time yet  
He couldn't just move on  
He couldn't just leave everything behing him  
He couldn't just forget about everything

He should've been able to  
But he wasn't   
He was supposed to be emotionless  
But he wasn't  
He should've moved on already  
But he hadn't

Why wasn't he?  
It was love  
It was a heartbreak  
It was too much

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we love us some good angst?
> 
> Ok I love Naegami sm, it's my fav ship (besides Tokomaru) from all games!
> 
> This is like really short but okay


End file.
